1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved 1/4 turn fastener. More particularly, the invention relates to a fastener used to attach a panel to the chassis of a cabinet for electronic equipment.
2. Prior Art
1/4 turn fasteners have been used in the art. In some of these fasteners a stud is formed with a spiral cam which engages a spring wire receptacle on the chassis in a bayonet-lock system. In another fastener the stud is formed with diametrically protruding pins which fit into a receptacle formed with a cam. In other fasteners a stud snaps into an apertured leaf spring receptacle attached to the chassis. In still another type of existing fastener, a collar screw fits into a plastic sleeve in the retainer.
The present invention has considerable advantages over all known 1/4 turn fasteners.